Maybe, its love
by macandfries454
Summary: CHAYLOR: I got this idea from A lot like love and well I put it into a story just read it if you want to
1. Chapter 1

Chaylor

Chaylor

"Dude my dad got me awesome seats at the Laker's game like floor tickets but he said he couldn't go so he says I can bring three friends" says Chad excitedly, the guys smile.

"Dude that's awesome" says Troy, giving his best friend a high five.

"We fly out tomorrow at 3:00 pm I can't believe my dad is going to let us go out to L.A. by ourselves" says Chad he was so excited.

Chad, Jason, Troy and Zeke, arrived at the stadium and went to their seats, their was an African American girl sitting next to them, who didn't look to thrilled to be there.

"Aren't you excited? We've all have great seats" says Chad, talking to their girl, she just raises her eyebrows and rolls her eyes.

"Why aren't you excited?" asks Chad, the girl just rolled her eyes at the guy, who was actually quite hot.

"I'll be right back" says the girl, she got up in her jean skirt, a yellow v- neck shirt and a white scarf to go with it all. She walked down to the gate, she was let through, and walked down, to the team, Chad watched as the girl went and talked to the Lakers coach.

Then the security guard yelled "Taylor you have to go back the game is about to start."

"I know Grant I'm coming it's kind of hard to walk in heels" says Taylor, the security guard rolled his eyes. "It's nice to you back though" says Taylor, giving him a hug. "I want to meet her you know that" says Taylor, the security guard just smiled.

"Hey I'll have Rachel come over before a game one of these days" says the security guard, Taylor sits down next to the afro guy again, who was staring at her.

"You know it's not polite to stare" says Taylor.

"Do you come to every game?" asks Chad, Taylor sighs.

"Yeah I have to" says Taylor.

"I would kill to go to every game" says Chad.

"Many people would see I sit in this seat I now have my seat monogrammed to say my name" says Taylor, then Chad offered his hand to her.

"I'm Chad" says Chad, Taylor shook it giving him a smile.

"I'm Taylor, Taylor Mckessie" says Taylor, Chad's jaw dropped.

"Are you Dave Mckessie's daughter?" asks Chad.

"Yeah" says Taylor then Rhianna tapped her on the shoulder "oh hey Rhianna nervous?" asks Taylor.

"Hey Tay not much what have you been up to? I haven't seen you around" asks Rhianna, Taylor shrugs.

"Oh I've had a lot of homework, and my dad has a lot of appearances which included me" says Taylor.

"Oh well come to my party tomorrow night" says Rhianna.

"I'll try, I have to see what I'm doing that night and I might be able to get out of it who's going to be there?" asks Taylor.

"Well Chris, Vanessa, Ashley, and many other people you know" says Rhianna, Taylor nods.

"I'll try to make it oh your up you better get going" says Taylor, once Rhianna left, all of Chad's were starring at her.

"Wow" is all Chad could say Taylor just shrugs.

"Taylor, sweetie" says Dave, Taylor looks at him.

"Yes dad" says Taylor.

"You forgot your stadium cell phone" says Dave handing it to her.

"Thanks dad" says Taylor, then he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left, people were starring at her, even though she was used to it, she still hated it.

"I just can't believe your privileged life" says Chad amazed with her.

"No one really ever can except for other rich kids who have the same life" explains Taylor.

"So I've seen you in tabloids with your dad and interviews do you have a mom?" asks Chad.

"No my mom died of cancer when I was six, my dad was devastated we wouldn't even go to the games" says Taylor. "But we cremated her and now she's here in the stadium it was her favorite place in the world" says Taylor, they had a memorial for her in the staples center.

"I'm really sorry that really sucks" says Chad. "Does your dad date at all?" asks Chad, Taylor shakes her head.

"No way too many gold diggers it's annoying how many times we get asked out for our money" says Taylor.

"You get asked out just for your money" says Chad surprised.

"Yeah it's annoying" says Taylor sighing.

"That sucks I get asked out because I'm hot" says Chad shrugging.

"Yeah but getting asked out for money is so much worse" says Taylor. They kept talking throughout the game until half time. "I'll be right back I have to do something" says Taylor getting up a minute before half time, and goes up the stairs with a guy who was sitting behind them following her. Then the half time buzzer goes off with the Lakers leading by 10 points. They go off the court, and they put a rug down.

"Tonight Taylor Mckessie will sing All American Girl by Carrie Underwood" says the announcer, the music started and Taylor sung she was actually really good, she curtseyed and walked off the court as the people cheered. She went back to her seat, Chad just looked at her she was amazing.

"You were awesome" compliments Chad, Taylor smiled.

"Thanks it's my first time doing that" says Taylor, Chad just smiled.

"Well you did great you should do it again" says Chad, Taylor smiled she liked Chad he actually wanted to talk to her and not get to the Laker's or her father, that's what everyone when her father dies it will all be hers. Everything her father owned apple, FYE, Six Flags, and a production company. Her father was a very rich man that's why Taylor had a body guard and so did he and their house had a lot of security they had a gated entrance, when only someone could get in if they talked to security.

"So how did you get floor tickets?" asks Taylor, it was very hard to get floor tickets especially next to Taylor.

"My dad got them" says Chad, Taylor nods.

"Who's your dad?" asks Taylor her dad was probably doing some big business deal with somebody.

"Oh Emmett Danforth" says Chad, Taylor nods and tries to think back of what her dad has been saying. "He's a lawyer" says Chad, Taylor nods and thinks hard.

"Does your dad happen to be on a law firm in Albuquerque, New Mexico?" asks Taylor.

"Yeah that's where I'm from" says Chad, then Taylor smiles she knew how he got the tickets. "What are you smiling at?" asks Chad.

"Oh I just know how you got the tickets goodbye Chad Danforth" says Taylor grabbing her purse and leaving with her body guard. Chad was stunned, that was the last time he was ever going to see her, and he was falling for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: ok I kind of forget to do an author's note so I don't own anything and I kind of just got this idea I hope you guys like it! Please Review!

PS: Sorry if I don't have very good punctuation I'm not the best at it just work with me.

CHAPTER 2

That was a month ago, Chad thought about Taylor everyday he watched all the times she was on tv. His father had been in contacts with his father but he wouldn't give Chad her phone number.

"Chad do you want to come to L.A. with me tomorrow?" asks Emmett, he knew that Chad would say yes, Chad perked up at that quickly he knew it was a chance to maybe see Taylor. Emmett knew that Taylor was going to have Chad wrapped around her finger he had met her once.

"Are we going to a Lakers game?" asks Chad, running around his room packing for the next day.

"Maybe we'll see but get packed we leave tomorrow morning at eight set your alarm for five" says Emmett, leaving his son's room as he packed, chuckling at his son's behavior.

"Come on Chad" says Emmett, Chad followed him to the guys that held signs one said Emmett Danforth on it. Chad was surprised they followed the guy with their luggage, and got into a nice limo. They went to the rich part of town and arrived at huge house with a gate in front of it. Then all the sudden the gates opened Chad was so amazed they went to the house which was little farther up the driveway.

"Welcome Mr. Danforth and who is this with you" greets a guy Chad didn't know.

"This is my son Chad" says Emmett, the guy nods and a maid took their stuff they went into a huge house, Chad was amazed with it, it was at least three times bigger then his house and a million times better.

"Now I'll show you to your rooms" says the guy, they go up the stairs.

"We're staying here?" asks Chad, Emmett nods, "who lives here?" asks Chad.

"You'll see at lunch" says Emmett, Chad shrugs, they arrive to their rooms, Chad had a huge tv, a queen size bed, a balcony overlooking the driveway, his own bathroom, the room was awesome.

"We'll call you down for lunch" says the guy then he left the suitcases were already there, Chad lays down on the bed and turns the tv.

"Lunch is ready" says an intercom, Chad looked around and didn't even see one, he just goes outside of his room, and goes down the stairs to the foyer with his dad.

"Excuse where's the dining room?" asks Chad, to a maid, then he follows the maid to the dining room. He sits down at a seat across from his dad, and a guy sat at the head of the table.

"Mr. Mckessie I'd like for you to meet my son Chad, Chad this is Mr. Mckessie" introduces Emmett, they give a nod at each other then Emmett and Mr. Mckessie start talking about business. After about ten minutes of sitting there, a girl walks in and plops herself down on the chair next to Chad.

"Sorry dad I know I'm late I got caught up in what I was doing I forgot what the time was" said the girl, she hadn't looked Chad's way yet so Chad couldn't see what she looked like.

"Well you kept our company waiting" says Mr. Mckessie, "I'm sorry for my daughter, Taylor meet Mr. Danforth and his son-" says Mr. Mckessie to be cut off by Taylor.

"Chad" says Taylor she was surprised to see him.

"Do you two know each other?" asks Mr. Mckessie.

"Yeah he sat next to me at a Laker's game about a month ago" says Taylor, Mr. Mckessie nods.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again I had a great time that night then you left" says Chad, Taylor smiles thinking about that move it was good she did it perfectly.

"Did you want to see me again?" asks Taylor flirtatiously.

"Well yeah, you were a lot of fun to talk to" replies Chad, Mr. Mckessie and Emmett went back to talking about work.

"You want to ditch this and get some food?" asks Taylor smiling.

"I don't think I should do that I'm your guest and I need to respect your father by eating with him" says Chad and his father would kill him if he left.

"Daddy can Chad and I go?" asks Taylor, her father wouldn't care if they ate with them.

"Yeah sure Tay is Chad allowed go?" asks Mr. Mckessie.

"Oh he'll be fine if he's with your daughter" says Emmett, Taylor and Chad smile and leave.

"Come on we're going to get some food quickly" says Taylor taking his hand and leading him somewhere until they went into the kitchen.

"Hey Rob can we have some food" says Taylor smiling sitting down on a barstool.

"Yeah what do you two want?" asks Rob, Taylor looks at Chad.

"Oh I'll have a cheeseburger" says Chad.

"I feel like a salad and some mac and cheese" says Taylor smiling.

"Coming right up" says Rob, Taylor turns to Chad.

"Hey don't be all hung up on leaving them all they were going to do was eat some fancy meal no offense Rob and talk about business" says Taylor.

"None taken" says Rob.

"You have such a big home" says Chad, Taylor shrugs.

"I rather have a small one so it'd feel more home like I feel like this is just a waste a space but my dad says we need this big of a house" says Taylor smiling sadly.

"Taylor why don't you tell your dad that?" asks Chad, Taylor shrugs.

"Because he'll do it and won't be happy with it and all I want is for him to be happy so I don't say anything but when I get older and he dies I'm going to tear this place down and make smaller houses and sell them I'll live in one of course it's going to have a big yard" explains Taylor.

"That's awesome Taylor you'll save a house for me right" says Chad, Taylor playfully pushes him.

"Of course I will" says Taylor laughing, Chad laughs with her, then their food was done it was quick.

"What was for lunch with them?" asks Chad.

"Duck I hate duck" says Taylor sticking out her tongue.

"That's why you wanted to leave so bad" says Chad laughing, Taylor smiles guiltily.

**I hope you liked it and please review because if you review then I will update quicker and I might not be as quick because it's summer 1. I have a job dishwasher (money) 2. I live at my camp with no internet but I try to get to my regular house at the least twice a week **

**well that's kind of it but oh well it stunts the updating process **

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews it made me want to update and well I decided to give you guys another chapter before I moved out to my camp so I hope you like it and excuse my mistakes unless they confuse then just ask what it was supposed to mean.**

CHAPTER 3

Taylor and Chad finished their food "do you want to see the cool parts of the house?" asks Taylor.

"Yeah" says Chad excitedly Taylor once again grabbed his hand, and pulled him outside where there was an in ground pool with a slide built into the rocks and a hot tub. "Let's go swimming" says Chad, taking off his shoes, socks then his showing his magnificent abs, then he took off his belt and jumped in. Taylor laughed at him swimming around. "Come on Taylor you now you want to" says Chad, Taylor smiles she takes off her heels, her jewelry, then she took off her shirt and jean skirt and jumps in. Chad was wowed by her hotness actually they both were wowed by their hotness. Taylor splashed Chad and he splashed her back creating a splash fight. They finished with Chad grabbing Taylor so she couldn't splash her anymore then he put his arms fully around her and then she stayed in his arms very comfortable. After being like that for about five minutes, Taylor turned around in his arms to face him. She puts her arms around his neck, Taylor your father wants you and Chad to go with him and Mr. Danforth to the Staples Center.

"Thanks Tom" says Taylor, they let go of each other and got up out of the pool Taylor hands Chad a towel and they run up to their rooms hoping not to get caught, even though their rooms were right across from each other. Chad walks down to the living room to find Mr. Mckessie and his dad sitting there.

"Chad why are you all wet?" asks his dad, Chad smiles.

"Um" says Chad, then Taylor came down the stairs in a white sun dress that she had found online.

"We went for a quick swim we were getting hot" says Taylor, smiling she comes over and stands next to Chad, she didn't take his hand but they were standing rather closely, their hands were touching.

"Ok well let's go" says Mr. Mckessie they get into the limo Taylor sits next to Chad, while Mr. Mckessie and Mr. Danforth talked like usual.

"Chad I'll show you around the Staples Center" says Taylor, Chad burst into a smile, he loved hanging out with Taylor.

"That's cool with me" says Chad, Taylor smiled at him, she knew she actually liked him which was a first to her she thought they were just air heads, who only cared about themselves and no one else, who just tried to get her money, it was never fun. But Chad was different, he actually talked to her, and wanted to hang out with her he was completely amazed with so much about her not just being rich. He cared about her; he listened to her and believed in her when no one else did. They stopped and got out, their fathers went off to the offices to talk about stuff. Taylor grabbed his hand and pulled him down some hallway he wouldn't have been allowed to go in before. Then Taylor opened a door to reveal, the Laker's locker room. Chad's jaw just dropped as he walked in.

"This is so cool" says Chad as he looked at each of the person's lockers Taylor just smiled proudly.

"Want to go play?" asks Taylor, nodding at another, Chad just looked at her, Taylor chuckled at him.

"On the court and play basketball" says Chad, Taylor nods, grinning the whole time.

"Come on I know you want to" says Taylor grabbing his hand and going out another door and running out onto the court. Taylor took off her shoes and so did Chad she took a basketball and started dribbling it while Chad looked around. Taylor started shooting she wasn't all that bad; she'd had plenty of practice and the guys helping her. Then all the sudden Chad picked her up and she started screaming taken by surprise all the sudden three security guards ran in. Taylor was laughing so hard Chad put her down once Taylor caught her breath. "Its ok guys we're fine" says Taylor starting to laugh again, the security nodded and walked away to their discreet hiding places.

"Wow your well protected" says Chad, Taylor smiles.

"Hell yeah I am, it's so hard for anyone to get to me usually those seats at the games you and your friends are in are empty.

"Wow that sucks you get to go all alone" says Chad, thinking that must be lonely.

"A little but I have my body guard Chuck I always talk to him and Grant, sometimes Grant's wife Rachel and their daughter come to the games they usually come sit with me" explains Taylor, Chad nodded. They sat down on the bench, Chad put his arm around Taylor's shoulders. They sat for awhile in silence just thinking "hey do you want a snack cause I kind of do" says Taylor.

"We can get a snack?" asks Chad, Taylor just rolls her eyes, she takes his hand and leads him over to concession, and pulls out a bunch of keys she opens the door.

"What do you want I really don't feel like turning on any of these machines so get something simple" says Taylor, she had grabbed a Swedish fish, while Chad grabbed a Milky way, she wrote a note and put it on the cash register, they left and Taylor locked it.

"Thanks for the food" says Chad, Taylor smiles, they walk down hallway after hallway just talking.

"Want to go to my hang out room it's got some stuff to do in there" says Taylor, Chad smiles and nods, she unlocks a door and goes in and turns on the lights. The room had: a really nice couch, a tv, a laptop, about three game consuls, amini fridge, a stereo, and a bathroom. The room, was a light aqua blue color, the couch was black, the trim of the room was dark blue, and it had Taylor's name in graffiti on it. Taylor sat down on the couch and Chad sat beside her with his arm around Taylor put her head on his shoulder. Then they looked each other in the eyes and kissed, then they started making out. But Taylor's cell phone interrupted them.

"Hello?" says Taylor a little harshly she really didn't want to be interrupted right then.

"Hey Tay we're going to probably stay late so you and Chad can go back to the house" says Dave.

"Alright Dad I'll call Tanner" says Taylor, she looks up at Chad.

"We're going to go back home because that's less of a chance of my dad catching us" says Taylor smiling, Chad smiled back then Taylor called Tanner the driver.

"Come on let's go he's out front" says Taylor, she took Chad's hand and they left the room and went to the limo. They put up the privacy window and started making out again then they got to the house. Taylor and Chad rushed to Taylor's room which was huge. It had a fire place, a swing, a huge tv, a queen sized bed, a balcony which overlooked the pool, a huge collection of movies, a huge closet, a huge bathroom. The whole room was a light shade of purple. Taylor and Chad started making out on the bed.

**Please** **Review that would be amazing and I won't forget I put this thing up I'll try to update at least once a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Ok I have an explanation for my not updating my computer that this story was saved on needed to be repaired pretty badly and so my parents weren't going to get it repaired and this lasted about three months and then they got it repaired and I was like YES!! so I'm sorry about not updating and everything but heres chapter 4 I hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 4

"Taylor are you asleep?" asks Dave from outside her door, knocking on it, it was eleven o'clock at night. Chad was in her room, in her bed they were both naked and couldn't get caught. She shook Chad awake he collected his clothes and hid in her closet.

"Yeah daddy I was asleep you woke me up" says Taylor, Dave came in and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you honey good night" says Dave, Taylor smiles at him, then Dave left, Chad came out then all the sudden Dave came back in and Chad was able to get back into hiding.

"Oh I forgot to ask did you have fun with Chad today?" asks Dave, Taylor smiles.

"Yeah we had a great time" says Taylor smiling, Dave smiles then leaves, they waited five minutes, then Chad came back out dressed.

"I have to get back to my room" says Chad, he gives her a kiss and sneaks back to his room.

"Hey Chad where have you been?" asks Emmett when Chad walked in, he looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Oh just exploring the house it's really cool" says Chad, 'phew that was a nice save.'

"Oh you weren't with Taylor were you?" asks Emmett, who was eyeing Chad.

"No she went to bed hours ago" says Chad, playing it off like he didn't just lose his virginity just an hour ago.

"Ok goodnight son" says Emmett, going out the door passing Chad, once the door was closed Chad, he just laid down on his bed thinking about Taylor. Chad fell asleep like that until he was suddenly awoken by his father.

"Dad what are you doing?" asks Chad, rubbing his eyes.

"We're leaving, we're going home come on grab your stuff and we're out of here be quiet" says Emmett, but Chad was resisting.

"Chad now!" exclaims Emmett, Chad did as he was told.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Taylor?" asks Chad, Emmett stared into his son's eyes furiously.

"No we're going" says Emmett, Chad grabs his stuff and they sneak out, where a cab was waiting for them they go Chad watches as the house evaporates in the distance. And they head to the airport, in the cab, Chad really wanted to say goodbye to her.

"Hey Chad your different" remarks his best friend Troy, Chad had been back a week, he missed Taylor dearly.

"Yeah have you and Gabriella done it yet?" asks Chad, Troy just looks at him.

"Ok that was random and no" says Troy, Chad looks down at the ground, it was grass, they were playing basketball and Chad had been off his game.

"Remember that girl Taylor from the Laker's game?" asks Chad, Troy nods, "well I saw her again when I went to L.A., actually we stayed in her house and well we had sex" says Chad, Troy's jaw dropped.

"Was it your first time?" asks Troy, Chad nods, "was it hers?" asks Troy, Chad nods again.

"I feel like such an ass my dad wouldn't even let me say goodbye to her" says Chad, putting his head in his hands.

"Hey guys" says Gabriella, she had a magazine under her arm.

"Hey Gabs we're going to play another game ok" says Troy, giving her a kiss, then he and Chad started playing another game. Gabriella opened her magazine and Chad saw the cover, it had Taylor on it he walks over and takes it from Gabriella not saying anything.

"Chad I was reading that" says Gabriella, but then noticed he wasn't listening, Gabriella stood up to look at what he was looking at. "What is it?" asks Gabriella, looking over his shoulder at the cover.

"It's Taylor" says Chad, looked at him confused.

"Taylor Mckessie yeah so?" says Gabriella really confused, "she lost her virginity oh boy" says Gabriella.

"Yeah I took it from her" says Chad, staring at her, Gabriella stepped away with her mouth wide open.

"OMG you had sex with the Taylor Mckessie" says Gabriella amazed.

"Yeah read the article I bet it will tell you all about it" says Chad, tossing it aside.

"CHAD MICHAEL DANFORTH" yells Mr. Danforth, Chad looked scared. "You had sex with her that night" yells Mr. Danforth, Gabriella and Troy gave them space.

"Did it say my name in that article?" asks Chad, grabbing the magazine again, and skimming through it.

"No but I had a feeling you two did something bad that night, now he's going to hunt you down" says Mr. Danforth, Chad stands up.

"Well I wanted to say goodbye to her and be a gentlemen but you wouldn't let me" Chad fires back at his father.

"So your blaming me for it now" shouted Mr. Danforth.

"No I'm not but you know what dad I liked her a lot but you took me away from her" says Chad, sitting down.

**AN: I hope you liked it and it would be nice for you guys to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I felt bad for making you guys wait for like two months so heres another chapter oh yeah two chapters in two days I think it's my record.**

CHAPTER 5

Chad walked by a news stand seeing Taylor all over it, he couldn't believe it was exactly three years ago he and Taylor had sex. He just shook his head and walked into a building.

Taylor couldn't believe it was three years ago she had sex with Chad, she thought about him a lot that's why her last boyfriend just broke up with her, because of Chad. She was always thinking of him, and guys could tell she would get into fights with her guys would be mad. They never knew who the guy was but could always tell she loved someone else. Her father was so pissed at her for losing her virginity with a guy, but still didn't know who it was. She never saw Chad again or heard about him, she was getting ready to go to a party tonight for her father who bought a music label and had three artists already.

"Taylor you ready?" asks/yells her father, Taylor headed out of her room with her clutch she had on a light blue, halter silk dress that came to her knees. She also had on a royal blue head band, a royal blue clutch and royal blue wedges with a wooded heel.

"I'm ready" says Taylor, coming down the stairs, her father smiled at her, Taylor smiled back at him, they both get in the limo and head to the party Taylor looking out her window it was a very silent ride there. They arrived at the party, Taylor just rolled her eyes, they got out of the limo, putting on their fake smiles for the paparazzi, they walked in to Taylor's father's new club, where the party was. "I'm going to the bar see you later dad" says Taylor, her father smiled at her and waved as Taylor left him.

"Martini please" says Taylor, the bartender smiled at her, Taylor had a feeling she knew you but wasn't sure.

"Here's your martini Taylor" says the bartender, Taylor flashes him a smile.

"Do you recognize me?" asks the bartender, Taylor looks at him with a I don't know look.

"I feel like I should know you but I don't" says Taylor, the bartender smiles.

"Well my name is Chad" says Chad, Taylor's jaw drops.

"Chad Danforth?" asks Taylor, Chad smiles, Taylor smiles and jumps up giving him a hug over the bar. "What happened to your hair?" asks Taylor looking at his bald head.

"I was in Iraq and well they made me shave my head I just got back a month ago" explains Chad, feeling his head.

"Wow that must have been so hard" says Taylor, Chad shrugs.

"Yeah it was but I was fighting for my country now I'm going to school" says Chad smiling.

"This is a side job?" asks Taylor smiling at him.

"Yeah pretty much I wanted something to do instead of just school" replies Chad, Taylor nods.

"So what are you studying to do?" asks Taylor.

"Run a business pretty much I'm thinking about opening a restaurant for one of my best friends who's a cook he's working in a restaurant, I might open a club, I really want to make a center for kids to come there would be a basketball court, a rock climbing wall, a skate park, a movie theater and a bunch of more things but I don't think I'll be able to do it" says Chad shrugging it off.

"Chad I'd go for it but you know that's just me" says Taylor flashing him a smile, "oh yeah what's your cell phone?" asks Taylor, taking her cell out, Chad tells her it, she puts it in her cell phone and walks off Chad smiling.

"Chad the boss wants you" says the other bartender told Chad, he nodded and walked off.

"Chad Danforth I really don't want to do this but the owner says he doesn't like you so I have to fire you I'm sorry" says the guy, Chad nods and leaves out the back way going to his dorm room. He was a freshman but was 19 since he had taken the year off to go into the army who were now paying for his college education, he hadn't needed the money but wanted to defend his country he was going to use his college fund for once he graduated he wanted to start a business. He couldn't believe he saw Taylor after three years now she had his number well it was his home phone which was stupid, Chad mentally kicked himself for that.

**AN: REVIEW!! that would be great if you could even if it was I loved it or I can't wait for the next one at least your taking the time to say it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So I decided to update once again I'd like to thank everybody who's reviewed I really appreciate reading what you guys think, I kind of wrote this a while ago and I liked it and I know this chapter isn't very long I wanted to break it up so I could leave you guys hanging a little.**

CHAPTER 6

It was six years since Chad had seen Taylor, he had graduated from college with a degree in business, he never heard from Taylor once, he had his own restaurant, Zeke was his head chef, and well Sharpay and Zeke got married she was now on Broadway she was an actress and will be coming out with a cd in a couple months. Zeke could have opened his own restaurant; he had enough money to but wanted to work with Chad. They had their restaurant in New York City, it was a very popular place, they'd had quite a few celebrities, it did help having Sharpay help advertise. Chad was working then some people came into his office.

"Hey so you're a business man now buddy" says Troy, Chad looked up and took off his glasses, and gave his best friend a man hug, and his wife Gabriella a hug.

"Gabriella when are you expecting?" asks Chad noticing her rather large stomach, she had always been thin since he knew her.

"I'm six months along" says Gabriella smiling, Chad smiles at her.

"Well congratulations" says Chad, he guides Gabriella and Troy to a table.

"Oh my god" yells Sharpay, running over to Gabriella and hugging her, there was a woman following her, Chad shook it off and watched his friends reunion. "Zeke needs to get in here baby come here" says Sharpay sticking her head in the kitchen door Zeke walked out and saw his friends and gave them both a hug.

"Hey guys I haven't seen you in forever" says Zeke, smiling.

"Yeah we've missed you guys and we were in town so we decided to come and visit you" says Gabriella smiling.

"That's great hey I'll see you guys later I need to you know cook some food" says Zeke, they all waved bye to him as he walked back into the kitchen, Chad went back into his office. While, Sharpay and her friend joined them at their table, someone knocked on his door.

"The door's open" says Chad, the woman who had been with Sharpay came in.

"Hi Chad do you remember me?" asks the woman, Chad looked up from his work at the woman, he took off his glasses and then noticed her.

"Is that you Taylor?" asks Chad standing up, Taylor smiles, Chad goes over and gives her a hug.

"Sorry I never called why weren't you at the club after opening night?" asks Taylor, Chad thought back then remembered what happened, as Taylor backed away from him.

"Your father fired me for no reason" says Chad shrugging it off, Taylor started walking towards him seductively, Chad grabbed sign and put it on his door. Then he started walking towards Taylor, once they were standing close together, Chad closed the gap between their lips. Well I bet you can guess what happened next use your imagination.

Chad woke up the next morning to find himself on the floor in his office nude. Then he remembered what happened last night to bad Taylor was already gone, Chad dressed then noticed a note on his desk.

_Dear Chad,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave you like this but I do my father expects me back I still live with him under his rule. Maybe I'll see you soon come to a Laker's game and page me I'll be there if not tell them who you are they'll give you my number._

_With love,_

_Taylor Mckessie_

Chad couldn't believe he lost her once again she had come with Sharpay maybe she had her number, so he could call her he knew he was in love with her and now wanted to admit it. Except his timing was a little off, isn't it always? But Chad knew if he didn't get to her soon she would be gone forever with some guy who would sweep her off her feet with perfect timing and make her forget all about Chad Danforth, the guy she had sex with every couple of years, and who, who fell in love with her first. Chad ran out of his office to hail a cab, he knew what he had to do screw the number, he needed to find her. Chad ran into the airport getting the first ticket he could to Los Angelos, California, which was leaving in ten minutes he rushed to his gate, not having anything with him security was a breeze

**AN:REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Oh I'm sorry to say this is the end I'd like to thank everybody for reviewing and this is like the epilogue and the end all in one. Oh yeah I'd like to hit 20 reviews with this so could you review just to hit 20. Thanks everybody for reading I don't know if there will be anymore Chaylor stories I'll see what I have. **

CHAPTER 7

Chad went into the Staple's center to buy a ticket the game had started ten minutes ago. While, Taylor sat in her usual seat as always she wasn't sitting with anybody just some people her father was trying to bribe to go into business with him like usual it was half time and a guy came out.

"Um is Taylor Mckessie out there?" asks the guy, Taylor looks up and stands up, she goes out to the court. "Well Taylor we always seem to be bumping into each other you know how you most likely will never see that person again well that could have happened to us. But we still bump into each other and well all those times we bumped into each other I fell in love with that girl and I was wondering if that girl would marry me?" asks Chad, going down on one knee, with a ring in the other, Taylor gasped, then just nodded her head. The crowd started cheering, while Chad picks Taylor up and gives her a passionate kiss. "I love you" says Chad, Taylor smiles.

"I love you too" says Taylor, then they kiss again, Chad picks Taylor up bridal style and carries her out the door.

Taylor and Chad got married after having a massive fight with her father, making him have a massive heart attack killing him (come on you know you didn't like him). They were engaged for a year and a half, Taylor inherited everything, she tore her house down and made it into smaller lots and built five houses on top of it all with backyards. Keeping one for her and Chad, they ended up having six children, and Chad built a center for kids to go to after school that included all the things he loved when he was younger.


End file.
